


Splitting the Seams

by padalelli



Series: Supernatural AU Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Nurse!Reader, Patient!Rob, mentions of stroke, single!Rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: After finding himself on several lunch dates with his nurse at the hospital, Rob decides he wants more.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Reader
Series: Supernatural AU Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121162
Kudos: 2





	Splitting the Seams

**Author's Note:**

> Created for @spnaubingo // Square Filled: Free Space - Rob Benedict/Nurse!Reader

Rob felt like he lucked out with the nurse that was assigned to him. He told himself that that was just her job, that all the nurses were sweet. But [Y/N]... she was like fucking candy if he’d ever known it. She always had a genuine conversation with him when she asked how he was, never failing to call him on his bullshit. Not only that, but she went above and beyond to make sure he was comfortable during his stay at the hospital. The primary example being keeping him company during lunch every day he was stuck there. He would’ve been remiss if he didn’t find a way to see her again when he was being discharged.  
“Alright, Mr. Benedict, you are all set and ready to go,” she said cheerfully as she handed him his clothes, her touch lingering on his hand. She only called him by his last name as a formality in front of her boss-- they were on a first name basis at this point.  
Maybe it wasn’t just wishful thinking. “Ya know…” he blurted, starting a train of thought once her boss left. “I’m, uh, not about to be your patient anymore…” his words came out choppy, awkward. “Well, I was just hoping maybe I could see you again sometime… Maybe not in a hospital?”  
She bit her lower lip to hold back a cheesy smile-- one date couldn’t hurt. She’d been having lunch with him for the past ten days, and he still had to come back for speech therapy, and who knew how long that might take. She liked seeing him over the last week and a half, and if she was being honest with herself he was hands down her favorite patient. If he hadn’t asked to see her again, she might’ve done it herself the next time he came back. “I’d like that, Rob. How about I call you when my shift is over?” She knew she could pull his contact information from his file, as if she hadn’t read over it a dozen times already. “Be careful getting home,” she told him when she was met by his stunned face.  
_She said yes?_ Rob thought to himself as he watched her leave the room. _She’s way out of my league… I didn’t think this through…_  
*  
He invited her over for a home-cooked meal, knowing he still had to take things easy. Maybe she’d like to watch a movie and inhale a bucket of popcorn with him. Besides, taking her out to dinner wouldn’t be that special-- they had shared plenty of lunches, they had made plenty of small talk, he liked to think that he knew her pretty well.  
If her reaction to his date proposal was any indication, she was looking forward to it. She showed up at his door with a cute but simple red dress, and he loved seeing her in it in contrast to the periwinkle scrubs he had become familiar with. “Come in,” he welcomed her with a smile, pulling the door open and gesturing for her to enter. “I was… just finishing dinner…” he stuttered, leading her to the kitchen.  
“What’s for dinner?” she asked eagerly as she took a seat at the kitchen counter, eyes grazing over the food laid out in front of her.  
“Steak and veggies.” She knew he only said a few words at a time to avoid stuttering as much, but he never understood how she was always so patient and understanding about it.  
“You’re supposed to be laying off the red meat, mister,” she playfully chided. “But I’ll let it slide. Just this once.”  
“Thanks,” he snickered, glancing up at her as he plated the meals. “We can watch something… if you want…” he suggested.  
She narrowed her eyes in thought. “Hmmm… What are my options?” she replied.  
Rob shrugged. “TV, a movie?”  
“Wow, really specific,” she scoffed, chuckling. “We can always just channel surf, too,” she offered.  
“No, pick a movie,” he insisted. He was going to do whatever she wanted to.  
“Okay,” she caved in, smiling. “50 First Dates.”  
The rom-com was forgotten not long after they finished eating, [Y/N] and Rob migrating closer and closer to each other until she threw her legs over his and rested her head on his shoulder while his arm was draped around her.  
After laughing at the same moment, they looked back at each other, their smiles lingering on their lips before they both leaned in and pressed them together. Rob had no idea he could feel like this, so comfortable with someone he had known for such a short amount of time… But the feeling of her lips against his felt right. And [Y/N] knew she should’ve been more aware of the implications of his condition, but she couldn’t bring herself to care-- he was the most genuine person she had ever met, and he wanted her, and was it crazy for her to want him too?  
*  
_*One Year Later*_  
Rob could finally feel confident in saying that he was fully recovered. And with that confidence, he also grew more confident with other things in his life-- like [Y/N]. He learned how to open up to her in a way he had never opened up to anyone before, and she found herself doing the same. She really loved him, and vice versa.  
He took her out on a picnic for the occasion he had planned. She couldn’t quite pinpoint why he seemed especially jittery, so she brushed it off. Maybe she was the one that was paranoid. “So, what’d you pack us to eat?” she inquired.  
Rob smiled, his heart racing again-- it was now or never. He opened the mini-cooler and grabbed the pastry box from where it was gently placed on top of everything else. He thought about opening it for her and taking the cupcake out, but he decided it would be better if she saw it for herself, so he just handed her the box.  
“What’s this?” she asked, her brow furrowing as she took the sticker off to peel back the cardboard lid. Unsure if he should say anything, the man bit his lip in anticipation and continued to stare as she opened the box and looked at the cupcake inside, eyes wide. “Rob, is that a…” she trailed off in disbelief, carefully removing the pastry from its container to hold it between the two of them. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she wondered if what she was seeing was real.  
Plucking the humble engagement ring from the icing that topped the cupcake, Rob rolled onto one knee and took her hand in his. “Marry me?”


End file.
